


Anticipation

by milksta_x



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, New Year's Eve, Oneshot, bap - Freeform, bestabsoluteperfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milksta_x/pseuds/milksta_x
Summary: Have you ever felt nervous during a countdown? Like you had a plan once it hit the end? And that plan was really hit or miss?





	

"40 minutes." Himchan stated hopeful for a better start than the mess that had happened all throughout the current year.

"Huh?"

"Until New Years. Dummy."

"Oh.. hey!" Jongup whined almost bumping his glass into him.

Ignoring the little episode, Himchan begged a bigger question. He supposed it wasn't the most important question of the night.. but then again it wasn't measly and ignoring it would be downright rude.

"What's your big resolution for the upcoming year?"

Jongup looked up from his cup, then set it down, pondering his possible goals and ordering them in a mental list based on his values.

"Hurry, time's ticking Uppie."

Well he sure didn't seem to hurry up after the statement. Instead Jongup let a few rounds of gentle breezes run through the pair's hair and loose clothing.

Himchan sighed.

"Alright. You go first then Mr. Jeopardy."

"Well I was hoping to get a better paying job. I mean this one I have right now as you know has really shitty pay for the work. Not that the world really even cares." He blabbered for a few minutes, even about the job offerings he's received in the last few weeks, and him considering to take one if there wasn't anything better.

"Must be nice."

"What?"

"To have a job, hyung."

"Oh. It seems like candy at first but once you start the interviews you see that the candy was just covering all the broccoli."

"Don't go in expecting the sugar coating your professors give you."

"Wow that's deep."

"Hm." "Maybe you could be too if you took a few lessons from a pro." A pro meaning himself and lessons meaning some meaningless lectures to Jongup.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He waved off the countless so called lessons from previous months, shivering at how even the thought made him bored to death.

"Now. What's yours?"

"I'm saving that for midnight."

"Oh secretive now are we?"

Jongup chuckled at his tone. He loved it to bits. He really just wanted to squeeze the life right then and there right out of his hyung. Maybe not literally but he wanted to give him as much affection as was humanly possible.

"1 minute. You excited Uppie?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Very."

Jongup impatiently tapped his foot up and down, anticipation building with each moving second. Himchan seemed to pose opposite, his face free of tension, but he slowly and quietly reached his hand over to the younger's wrist, grabbing it too.

The countdown from 20 began in their minds.

.  
.  
.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

Jongup turned to the older man next to him and crashed their lips together. Not perfect for a first kiss but it couldn't be helped from the nervous adolescent.

Himchan didn't seemed too phased in the moment, taking in the cider from the other's lips. Reality caught up to him once they had to part for air. Crisp winter air.

Neither of the two said much after that. Himchan just clutched onto Jongup for the majority of that morning. He had understood what his goal was.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE wow my first ao3 fic  
> I actually started writing this at like 11:20 just because I felt like it  
> Anyways hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> ~ Milk
> 
> wattpad - i_mnotloyal  
> ig - milksta_x


End file.
